Secretos
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Lo que pasaba en esa sala no salia de ahí, eran sus secretos.


Tenías los ojos cerrados pero estabas despierto. Rodeabas con un brazo su torso desnudo y podías sentir su respiración pausada. Estaba completamente dormido, así que te separaste de él intentando no despertarle.

Buscaste medio a tientas tu ropa, que junto a la de él, estaba tirada por la habitación. Encontraste unos pantalones colgando de la puerta y te preguntaste en qué momento habían acabado ahí. La escasez de luz impedía distinguir si eran los tuyos pero poco te importaba. Descubriste que no lo eran cuando un cómic se deslizó de un bolsillo.

Otro libro muggle de los que le regalaba Evans. No es que a ti te interesasen pero ahora tenías curiosidad porque era suyo. Lo abriste y te sumergiste en un mundo completamente desconocido para ti.

Mientras lo leías te sentías contrariado. Tu opinión sobre los muggles variaba con cada página. Te sorprendió la cantidad de cacharros que utilizaban, con lo simple que era eso con una varita en la mano. El cómic era de ciencia ficción pero tú eso no lo sabías. ¿Cómo ibas a saber que esos seres con poderes sobrenaturales, los X-men, no existían?

El cómic te fascinaba, claro, que nunca lo reconocerías. Mucho menos aún ibas a permitir que alguien supiese que lo habías leído. Sería otro secreto más encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Por eso, cuando sentiste que él te abrazaba por detrás apoyando su barbilla en tu hombro, sonreíste. Él era el mayor de los secretos que encerraba esa sala.

—¿Está interesante el cómic?—preguntó.

Notaste un deje de enfado en su voz.

—Aburrido —respondiste con desprecio y desinterés.

Él te respondió con una media sonrisa y te libero de su abrazo. Se colocó delante de ti mirándote con enfado, con su entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados.

—Tienes una cara muy graciosa—te burlaste de él pero, lo cierto era que, te parecía adorable.

Era tan tierno verle creerse ser el chico malo y a la vez tan gracioso. El chico no era tonto, pensaste, le entraba la responsabilidad y los remordimientos después de follar.

—No intentes evitarme.

—No te evito, Lupin, simplemente es que ya se lo que me vas a decir.

—Regulus, sabes que tengo razón.

Tenía razón, claro que la tenía. Remus Lupin no te convenía. Pero no era momento de resaltar obviedades y, menos aún, de sobredimensionar las cosas.

—Estás exagerando las cosas.

Él te volvió a mirar con su entrecejo fruncido, con esa mueca que te parecía adorable y graciosa pero de la que esta vez no te burlaste. Era increíble cómo podía torturarte sin mover un solo músculo, solo mirándote. No te quejaste, te lo merecías.

Te lo merecías por ser un pésimo actor que no encontró el momento de finalizar su actuación, de dejar de lado el papel de Regulus Black y ser simplemente tú. Pero, por encima de todo, te lo merecías por haberte convencido de no querer dejar tu gran obra.

—Te pareces mucho a _Wolverine_.

No era verdad pero captó la indirecta. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo, estaba asustado. Te alegraste, volvía a ser él tu víctima. No te hacía sentir mejor pero soportabas mejor ser tú el que te torturaba.

—Será otro secreto más de esta sala, no saldrá de aquí— le susurraste en el oído.

No estaba muy convencido pero lo aceptó. Tampoco tenía muchas más opciones. Aún así estabas seguro de que te iba a replicar, por eso juntaste vuestros labios antes de que lo hiciera.

Un beso brusco, con rabia. Un beso para hacerle notar que en ningún momento se te iba a olvidar que era un licántropo, que siempre le ibas a considerar un ser inferior.

Pero lo que en verdad querías, era demostrarte a ti mismo que no estabas enamorado de él. Demostrarte que el motivo de que el corazón te fuera a mil por hora cuando te tocaba no era él. Comprobar que no era verdad que te habías aprendido con devoción cada forma de su cuerpo. Como sino supieras que tenía veintisiete marcas de cicatrices en su espalda y diez en sus brazos.

Por mucho que intentaras negártelo, te habías enamorado de Remus Lupin. Y odiabas haberte enamorado de él. Precisamente de él.

Lo peor era que nunca se enamoraría de ti porque lo habías engañado con tu pésima actuación. Eso creías. La persona más sorprendente y fascinante que habías conocido, no se tenía el suficiente aprecio como para creerse capaz de enamorar a alguien. Mucho menos aún se permitiría enamorarse de alguien.

Querías decirle que estabas enamorado de él. Querías que ese fuera otro secreto más encerrado en esa sala pero no podías. Sí se lo decías, él podría salir huyendo y eso era lo último que querías.

Remus Lupin era tu mejor secreto, no lo podías dejar escapar.

**Y ese es el motivo de porque la Sala de los Menesteres no aparece en el mapa del merodeador; porque es un secreto.**


End file.
